Why Estel Got a Nurse
by ScribeofHeroes
Summary: How did the whole staff of Rivendell fail so completely in the care of one manling that Elrond hired a nurse for Estel?
1. Chapter 1 Not So Well Laid Plans

**I have recently been informed by a wonderful reviewer that this story is not cannon. Apparently Aragorn's mother did raise him in Rivendell. So this story takes place in an alternate universe in which she didn't. My further apologies to J.R.R. Tolkien and Aragorn's mother Gilraen. **

**My eternal apologies for first posting this without a disclaimer and then taking it down in order to put one in. I was in a hurry when I first posted it, but that is no excuse. Here is my disclaimer. **

**I never have, nor likely ever will own the characters J.R.R. Tolkien created, Elrond, Estel, Lindir, Glorfindel, Elrohir, or Elladan. I also do not own the places created by J.R.R. Tolkien, Arda, The Hidden Valley, and/or Rivendell. I have created a few characters of my own for the purposes of this story.**

**Now please enjoy this fanfic, which is for entertainment purposes only, and forgive my earlier mistake of not giving credit where it is due. It was unintentional on my part, for I greatly respect the creators of these character who have captured my heart and my imagination.**

"They have arrived three days early?!"

"Yes my lord, and apparently they did not run into any of the warriors we sent out to clear their way, and escort them here."

Elrond blinked in the early morning sunlight. He had planned on spending the whole morning here in his favorite area of Rivendell's famous gardens with the small being he had come out with. He looked down at his youngest son. Estel was blinking back up at him. The elven lord's eyes scanned over the nearly four year old manling worriedly.

The only people Elrond entrusted his youngest and most fragile child with were his twins, his chief councilor, and the Balrog slayer. All took the job of caring for, guarding, and educating Estel (first named Aragorn) seriously. Some say the twins, Elladan and Elrohir, took it far less seriously than the other three. However that might be, all four of these elves were now occupied.

Glorfindel was the head of the Hidden Valley's military. The twins were his captains, (and sporadically went on month long expeditions to slay orc bands far from home.) Erestor took care of whatever Elrond didn't have time to take care of himself.

A month and eight days back, a company of dwarf traders sent word they would visit the Hidden Valley to talk business. Glorfindel and the twins had all gone out five days ago to do wide perimeter sweeps beyond the Valley. They couldn't let the dwarves be attacked on their way there. Erestor was still writing the proposals they were to present the traders with when they arrived.

Elrond had watched over his youngest son himself during the preparations for the dwarves' arrival. He had fully expected the twins or Glorfindel himself to come across and escort the dwarves back to the house. Erestor would be done with the documents by then.

Elrond had meant to briefly hand Estel over to his steward, who would then hand him off to whichever warrior refreshed themselves soonest. Then the warriors could take turns caring for their manling during the dwarves stay. It seemed this was not to be.

The dwarves had arrived three days early. The patrols were apparently still sweeping, and had not meant them on their way. So they had not escorted them to the house. Erestor had to remain in his study, and finish the proposals in a third the time he'd thought to have. That would not make him cheerful. Elrond closed his eyes and sighed.

After a moment of thought, he turned upon his servant. Lindir suddenly had a cold feeling of approaching doom. He watched his lord draw himself up to his full height, look him in the eye, and proclaim, "Lindir, I am placing Estel in your care while I attend to this unforeseen event."

Lindir's chief responsibility (when he wasn't performing in the Hall of Fire) was staying near The Last Homely House's main entrance. There he greeted unexpected guests in place of his Lord and the household steward while they were indisposed.

Lindir had first greeted the dwarves. Then he had informed his Lord of their arrival. He'd fully expected to aide his Lord in entertaining their guests, especially since Erestor was busy. He attempted to convince his Lord Elrond not to give him this task instead. "But my Lord, surely you will need my aid in other matters!"

"Lindir," Elrond replied through gritted teeth, "Estel is not to be left unwatched. He is also not to come within sight of our guests. You must care for him until another who can be trusted to do so is available. Are my desires clear?"

"Yes, my Lord," Lindir yielded while looking down at his feet.

"Good." The Lord of Imladris replied. His expressions softened as his gaze then lowered to meet that of his son. His voice also lowered and softened while he spoke to the manling. "Estel, do as Lindir says until I return, I will certainly do so in time to put you to bed tonight."

"Will you finish the story?" Estel's high voice piped up.

"Yes, Estel, ada will finish the story we started last night. Will you remember to behave for Lindir?"

"Yes, ada."

"Good."

Both babe and babysitter watched Elrond stride up to the house and out of sight. Then Lindir and Estel turned and stared at one another. There were several moments of silence.

Lindir had not been an elfling for eight hundred years. He'd only spoken briefly to five elflings since. He'd not spoken to any manling, other than Estel, at all. Estel only thought of Lindir as the elf who stayed near the front entrance of the house, and sang and played pretty music. Seeing the servant was not going to break the silence with his wondrous voice, Estel did so.

"Where did Ada go?"

"He went to greet our guests."

"Who?"

"The visiting dwarf traders."

"What are dwarves?"  
"They are the children of Aule."

"Who's Aule?"

"One of the blessed Valar."

"Like Elbereth?"

"Yes, Elbereth is the queen of the Valar. Aule has charge over the foundations of Arda, and its mountains."

"Earth Valar are visiting?"

"No. The dwarves are visiting. Dwarves are called the children of Aule, because he created them."

"No he didn't."

"What?"

"Ada told me. Only Iluvatar makes people."

"Well . . . yes, but dwarves are an exception, because they were made by Aule when . . ."

"Ada says only Iluvatar makes people!"

"Yes, but . . ."

"And Erestor says so!"

"Yes, but . . ."

"They know everything!"

"Well not quite . . ."

"Where is Ada?"

"He's greeting our guests."

"The dwarves?"

"Yes."

"Children of Aule?"

"Yes."

"No they aren't."

Lindir closed his eyes and began to breathe slowly. Before he had entirely composed himself the child's voice broke into his thoughts again.

"Where's Ada?!"

Lindir grit his teeth. Surely there had to be someone more capable to care for this manling than him! Suddenly, both elf and boy were distracted. A clear, elven voice began to sing from some distance away.

"Who's that?" The manling asked.

Lindir knew that voice. It was Galasmaed, one of the gardeners. He did have experience with elflings! He had raised two of them with his wife!

Surely he would be better able to handle this youngling. Once he himself was relieved of this task, he could aid with the difficulties presented by the dwarves early arrival, difficulties he knew how to handle. Lindir immediately began to head in the direction of the kitchen gardens.

"Come Estel. That is Galasmaed! I will introduce you to him."

Estel followed, slowly. His Ada had told him to obey Lindir, but Estel was growing suspicious of him. Lindir was not happy watching him. Besides, he had tried to convince him Ada and Erestor were wrong about something!

Galasmaed looked up from his work. Lindir was walking towards him with a wide smile. Estel followed a few paces behind. The latter's grey eyes peered up from beneath furrowed, dark brows. The small, thin mouth below them was pouting. Several humans would have thought Estel cute. However, a dour expression on the face of a human child is not endearing to most members of the fairer race.

"Greetings Galasmaed," Lindir exclaimed. Then he turned to the child. "Estel, this is Galasmaed." Lindir turned back to his fellow elf. "Galasmaed, this is our Lord Elrond's youngest son, Estel."

"Greetings Galasmaed," Estel murmured.

"Greetings Lindir, Estel, what has caused you both to seek me out today?"

"The dwarves have arrived early. I am needed to help with the crises this presents. However, someone must watch over young Estel."

Understanding flashed through the gardener's eyes. "You wish me to watch over Estel?"

"I was certain you would be glad to do this important task for our Lord Elrond. You have experience with children. That makes you competent for the task."

Galasmaed looked at Estel and then back to the lettuce seedlings he was planting in the vegetable patch. He looked up at Lindir.

"I too am occupied. I have hundreds of seedlings to plant today. The recent rains made the ground impossible to plant these in until now. If they are not planted within the following days, they will be harvested late."

"You do not have to stop your work. Simply keep Estel with you as you accomplish it."

"My elflings always needed two eyes upon them at this age."

Lindir began to feel desperate. "Are there any others able to watch Estel?"

"Not among the gardeners."

Estel had now crossed his arms. Lindir did not want him. Galasmaed did not want him. No one else wanted him, and he was getting hungry. He looked away from the chatting adults and spotted something.

"Bunny!"

Both elves looked up. The brown rabbit was half way through nibbling the first seedling Galasmaed had planted. If they had not been so distracted, the elves would have noticed the creature long before the manling. As it was, Galasmaed grabbed a dirt clod, and tossed it at the pest. The rabbit was more startled than harmed, and dashed off across the lawn and into some bushes. Estel giggled.

Lindir smiled in triumph. "You see, he can keep a lookout for hungry pests while you plant." Galasmaed stared disbelievingly at Lindir. Then the gardener shook his head.

"Go to your preferred work Lindir, and leave me and the manling to mine."

"I will send you and your wife a bottle of Dorwinion wine for this," Lindir promised.

"That is most kind of you," Galasmaed replied.

Lindir turned to Estel. "Stay with Galasmaed, Estel, and do whatever he tells you, as if he was your Ada himself."

After saying this, Lindir walked away as fast as was possible without breaking into a jog. Estel turned back to the gardener. Galasmaed decided he might as well give the manling a task to keep him occupied. It was pure desperation that made Lindir suggest the weak hearing and sighted manling be his lookout. At least the child had two hands.

"Be so kind as to hand me a plant, Estel."

"This one?" Estel asked. He picked up the biggest and most flourishing of the seedlings.

"Yes," Galasmaed answered, smiling. "You have picked a fine plant indeed."

A corner of Estel's mouth curled up. Galasmaed had begun to place the seedling in the ground when Estel asked, "What are you doing?"

"I am planting these seedlings."

"Why?"

"Because they will grow into plants that are good to eat."

"Really?"

"Yes, please hand me another one."

Estel placed the third biggest plant into Galasmaed's hand. Galasmaed was placing it in the earth, when he heard chewing.

**I know. Its not the best cliffhanger ever. Maybe it doesn't even deserve to be called such. Hopefully something in this story has wet your appetite for more though. If it has, please tell me so. If you want to tell me otherwise, please be specific, but not mean. Either way, reviews are appreciated and I try to respond to them. Have an awesome day! :)**


	2. Chapter 2 The Dangers of Split Attention

**I do not own Middle Earth, Imladris, or Rivendell. I also do not own the characters of ****Estel (Aragorn), Lindir, or Elrond. ****These places and characters were created by J.R.R. Tolkien.**** However, these places and characters have inspired me to write stories about them which are purely for entertainment purposes only. Therefore, please read and be entertained .**

Galasmaed spun around to see that Estel had taken a bite out of the second biggest seedling. The damage equaled all of the rabbit's nibbling on the other. Galasmaed reached out and pried the precious seedling from the manling's hands.

"Do not eat the plant _now,_ Estel. It is too young to eat _now_! It must be planted in the ground where it will grow big before we eat it."

"Oh," Estel murmured through green teeth. He released his grip. Galasmaed took the plant. Then he looked up at the sky and prayed for patience. When he looked down and studied the plant, Galasmaed gardener sighed. He was hurriedly planting and watering it when he asked, "Are you hungry, Elrondion?"

"Yes!" Estel answered emphatically.

"Help me to plant the rest of these seedlings and I will take you to the kitchens. There we will find you something better to eat than seedlings."

"Okay."

Fifteen minutes, a few tummy rumbles, and more delaying mistakes by Estel later, Galasmaed carried a dirtier and hungrier Estel toward the kitchens. After rinsing the manling's arms and hands, he carried Estel through the garden door. Beyond it lay Rivendell's kitchen area.

Five ovens lined each wall to give a total of ten ovens in all. Down the center ran a row of tables that left aisles between them for the kitchen staff to cross the room through. When the gardener entered the place with Estel, he saw it was filled with elves and elleth dashing back, forth, and sideways.

Dwarves eat far more than elves and not the same kinds of foods. Elves relish everything that grows from the ground, and desire it in its most natural state. They enjoy baked goods in moderation.

Dwarves crave meat and baked goods. However, they practically despise all uncooked things from the earth, except for the most tempting of fruits. Even these they prefer in pastries.

Three days worth of meal planning were now useless. Plans made for three days in the future had to be accomplished now! Staff had been pulled from other household duties to deal with this culinary crisis. The gardener suddenly realized a hungry manling would be an irksome distraction.

Galasmaed sighed. He went in search of the head baker. She was also his sister-in-law. Carrying Estel on his hip, the elf navigated the crowded kitchen. As soon as he reached her, Galasmaed began to entreat with the head baker as she paced back and forth. He found it challenging to gain even half of her attention. The elleth seemed deaf to his pleas.

"Please Glilenn, whatever is ready and on hand! His stomach has already growled more than once. He might become sick soon!"

Glilenn deflated at this. Few elleth like to see someone sick. Having their lord's adopted son getting sick for want of food was unacceptable. She sighed and finally answered. "He can have whatever doesn't turn out perfectly. The rolls and seed cakes will be coming out of the ovens soon."

Galasmaed sighed in relief and smiled. "Many thanks Glilenn." Galasmaed said with a humongous grin. Then he made his eyes big and spoke in a pleading tone. "Could you also . . ?"

"Oh no, Galasmaed Hithuiladion!" Glilenn interrupted, swinging away from her mixing bowl and holding a dough-covered, wooden spoon up like a sword.

"I have no time to watch a manling. Those dwarves will be hungry, and our Lord will not want us to serve them anything they can complain of back in their stone halls!"

"He will be busy eating." Galasmaed continued in a sweet voice. "All you have to do is glance at him now and then while he does. Afterwards, he'll want to sleep. Younglings this small always do after a full meal. Then you can send for Lindir to put him in his room for a nap. Lord Elrond gave the task of watching the manling to him anyway. I'm sure he'll be less reluctant when all he needs to do is put the manling to bed and check in on him. He can put Estel to sleep with that sweet voice of his."

Glilenn huffed. Galasmaed's voice took on a slightly ominous tone. "If I don't get the kitchen garden planted soon, the kitchen staff will have to start cooking with _imported_ vegetables."

Glilenn's eyes widened in horror. Then she heard and smelled the removal of seedcakes from an oven behind her. Estel heard it too. The manling craned his neck up and sideways to see them. He stuck his nose up and noisily sniffed. His stomach gave its loudest rumble yet. That fully broke the head baker's will.

She slumped, and shook her head. It would take longer to continue to argue with this gardener than to do as he suggested anyway. She gestured to a corner more out of the way than any other spot.

"Fine then, Galasmaed. Get a chair from the storeroom and set him in it over there. I'll fetch the imperfect cakes for him, and let the others know to place whatever else doesn't turn out perfectly before him. None of us can think of eating ourselves right now anyway."

Galasmaed grinned and kissed Glilenn on the cheek. He found a chair and set it in the corner. Then he set Estel in it. He ruffled Estel's hair with more relief than fondness.

"Enjoy your food, Estel, and be good for Glilenn, and Lindir." Then the gardener dashed out of the hot, bustling room. Once outside he breathed in the cool air and headed toward the call of his seedlings.

Estel gazed about. Every oven gave off a glow of heat. He felt sweat start to form on his skin. Along every table elves were kneading, mixing, and chopping. For a moment watching them distracted him. Then Glilenn appeared and placed a plate of seedcakes on his lap.

Estel grabbed the plate firmly with one hand and stuffed a seedcake into his mouth with the other. After devouring his third seedcake, he glanced around and spied an elleth with a glass pitcher of milk. Estel stood up on the chair too tall for him. He held out the hand not holding his plate towards the elleth and called out in a clear, ringing voice. "Milk please!"

The hurried elleth glanced at him. Then she bit back a groan. She turned and raced to the cabinets of plain dishes, got out a sturdy mug, poured some of the precious creamy liquid into it, rushed back, and placed it in the empty hand of the manling. When Estel chirruped "Thank you," she barely nodded in acknowledgement.

As more elves and elleth got the head baker's orders, more and more food was placed on Estel's plate. None of them noticed Estel beginning to devour these treats more slowly. All assumed the manling would stop eating when he was no longer hungry. Estel was soon no longer hungry, but he did not stop eating.

Among other things, Elrond was a nutrition expert. He calculated and planned Estel's meals with the seriousness of battle strategizing. He didn't let his planning become thwarted by pickiness.

Erestor and Glorfindel firmly backed their lord in this matter. Estel had learned, days after his arrival, that whatever was on his plate had to go in his mouth. Then it had to go down his throat. Otherwise, his behind didn't get up from his chair. Only the twins coaxed Estel to finish his food. Elrond, Erestor, and Glorfindel simply commanded him to with steely smiles.

None of the grownups surrounding Estel offered to do anything but supply him with food. So, he assumed the empty plate law had not been repealed. Estel's situation grew increasingly desperate. His insides had not felt so uncomfortable since he arrived in Rivendell.

He stuffed a roll in his mouth, chewed, swallowed, and immediately felt worse. He glanced around again. No one had noticed his empty plate yet.

He leapt down from his chair and dashed for the door to the gardens. Maybe Galasmaed would let him help plant seedlings again. He was now glad they weren't ready to eat yet.

Estel barely came up to a tall elf's knee. The room was filled with sounds louder than the child's footfalls. Yet, the elf carrying a mixture of herbs, vinegar, and honey stopped before running straight into him. The liquid in the shallow bowl, however, flew out and onward.

Estel looked up, opened his mouth, then closed his eyes and covered his head with his arms. The mixture cascaded over him. He stood still, except for rapid blinking as the mixture began running down his arms, front, and back.

The elleth, who had been told to watch Estel last, was exiting the room with a half-full sack of flour. Horrified by what her inattention had caused, she dropped her burden. Both floor and Estel were coated in white.

Glilenn turned around. In a tone as imposing as her lord's she shouted, "Alphtithen, take that manling out and to his rooms. Bathe him, put him to bed, and keep him there!"

The startled elleth swooped down, plucked the manling up, and dashed out the door that led to a hidden servant-staircase. In her alarm, she squeezed Estel. At any other time, the firm hold would have felt merely uncomfortable to the child, but now . . .

**Dear readers, I realized this morning that in my haste to delete the first chapter of this story yesterday, and repost it with a disclaimer, I accidently deleted the story this one is a prequel of. It had a similar title. The lesson I wish to share with all of you, try not to do things in haste. I intend to repost, "Estel Gets a Nurse," but am considering doing so after I post the last chapter of this story so they will be posted in chronological order. Please read, review, and tell me what you think of this idea. Should I repost "Estel Gets a Nurse" now or later?**


	3. Chapter 3 Of a Sick and Sleepy Manling

**I neither created, nor own the characters Estel/Aragorn, Elrond, Lindir, Erestor, Elrohir, Eladdan, or Glorfindel. I also did not create nor own Middle Earth, Imladris, or Rivendell. J.R.R. Tolkien created these characters and their world. However, I have created a few characters myself to flesh this story out. This said story, which makes use of the above mentioned characters and mythical places, is for entertainment purposes only. So please read and be entertained. **

Healer Agargol stared. The elleth's bottom lip was trembling. Her lashes were sparkling with shining droplets, and her apron was covered in that which he assumed had come out of the manling she held. The manling himself looked like he might be green beneath . . . all that which covered him.

"He got sick." The elleth sniffed. "We must have overfed him. Please tell me it's not serious!"

The healer reached out and gingerly lifted the manling from her arms. Holding Estel at arm's length, Agargol turned and headed towards a tub in the back room. The nervous elleth followed, ringing her hands.

"Will he be all right?"

"I think he should be fine after the discomfort passes," Agargol assured. As he passed the boiling-room, where hot water was always kept in readiness, he called to his assistant.

"Cuilbron, ready several buckets of lukewarm, bathing water and prepare a stomach-settling tea!"

At the term "bathing" Estel seemed to fully return from the realm of the half-dead. He jerked, squealed, and started pumping his legs in the air.

"No bath! No bath! No bath!"

Healers are not healers without reason. Agargol plopped the soiled child in the first tub they came to, and held him there. Then he then turned his attention to the elleth.

"You have had your nerves strained. You will go up to your rooms, get out of those soiled clothes, take a bath, and drink the tea I will send up to you. Then you will go to sleep."

"But Mistress Glilenn told me to watch the youngest Elrondion!" Alphtithen argued.

"I will explain to her," Agargol reassure. "He will be quite safe and well looked after by myself and my assistant."

The elleth left in relief to do as she had been told. Cuilbron soon appeared and poured the lukewarm water over Estel. Cuilbron took several clean clothes from the nearby cabinet. As he had guessed, they were all anything but _clean_ within less than a minute of use upon the soiled manling.

Cuilbron scrubbed and poured, while Agargol continued to hold their patient in place. Estel only got sick one more time during the process. Recognizing the signs, Agargol lifted him from the tub and held him over the waiting, empty, chamber pot. Soon after this, Agargol moved Estel to a rinsing tub. Cuilbron departed and came back with the bucket of water to rinse the manling with. By this time Estel had stopped struggling and simply scowled.

Agargol finally removed him from this second tub, and placed him into the waiting and towel covered arms of Cuilbron. While Cuilbron dried their patient, Agargol went to fetch the steeped tea himself. He found it already seeping.

He drained it, added a little more hot water, and a dollop of honey. (Estel was a manling after all. Even Agargol didn't want another fuss made over drinking the tea.) The healer then stared at a jar of powder.

How much sedative should a human child Estel's age have? A man needed only a tenth the dose of an elf, then calculating the weight of the manling compared to that of a full grown man . . . Estel would barely be having any at all.

Agargol shook his head. It was best not to risk it anyway. The child would surely be tired after that tirade, and the stomach soothing ingredients would relax him.

Agargol returned with the tea and gave it to Estel. Nothing in the tea was bitter. The honey made it sweet. Estel found he was thirsty, and he didn't like the taste in his mouth from being sick. Besides, cups were under the same rules of Elrond as plates were. He drank it down without complaint.

"Now," Agargol said to Cuilbron, "take the manling to his own room, put him into one of his own nightshirts, place him into his bed, and tuck him in."

"Should I stay with him while he sleeps?" Cuilbron asked.

Agargol studied the manling. Estel's eyelids were already drooping. The healer looked up at his assistant and replied, "Take one of the healer-summoning bells and place it on the door of his room. If he attempts to leave his room, we shall know of it. I would like your help cleaning out the tub."

Cuilbron grimaced, but nodded. Agargol gave the bell to Cuilbron. The healer's assistant did as he'd been told. He left Estel in his own bed, clothed in one of his plainer night-shirts, and with an entirely useless bell hanging from his bedroom's doorknob.

**I try to respond to those good enough to review my stories. So, whether you were entertained or not, please review and tell me about it. Just be honest without being mean. :) **


	4. Chapter 4 Unsupervised

**I do not own any characters or places created by J.R.R. Tolkien. This includes Estel/Aragorn, Elrond, Lindir, Erestor, Glorfindel, Elladan, Elrohir, Middle Earth, Imladris, and Rivendell. I have created characters to fill out this story. Said story is for entertainment purposes only, so please read and be entertained.**

"Galasmaed?"

The gardener looked up into the widened eyes of his fellow servant. He then looked down again and began to scoop out another trowel-full of dirt. "You should find Estel either in the kitchen or in his bed by now, Lindir.

"Why is he not with you?"

"He became hungry. I took him to those who could feed him."

"The kitchen has been a river of the frantic accomplishment of tasks all day!"

"Yes, but there was food there, and many pairs of eyes to keep him in sight."

"I did not give you permission to leave him with another!"

The gardener looked up knowingly. "Did Lord Elrond give you permission to leave him with another?"

"With a suitable care-giver, yes, which is what I thought I left him with!"

Lindir turned and strode off toward the kitchen. Galasmaed didn't even watch. He did decide to ask Glilenn how Estel had fared under the kitchen staff's care.

Thankfully, for Galasmaed, Lindir asked her first. She informed Lindir. When Galasmaed asked, she was tired, and her frustrations were already purged. So, Galasmaed fared bett

er, but he didn't feel like it.

. . .

Estel stirred beneath the white, smooth sheet. He blinked, raised his short arms above his head, and stretched with a wide yawn. Then he went lax and blinked some more.

Sitting up, the boy looked about, and saw he was alone. The manling sighed in relief. Then a mischievous smile washed over his face.

Estel clambered up to the top of his bed's headboard. From there he leapt back onto the feather-filled mattress. He did this seven times while giggling loudly. Elrond and Erestor heard the familiar sound. They both sighed in relief, not realizing it was the sound of shameless rebellion, and went back to what they were doing.

By his seventh landing, the fact he was disobeying his ada stopped amusing Estel. The manling became melancholy instead. He missed . . . everyone really.

He wanted to ride on Glorfindel's shoulders again. That was his second favorite thing to do. When he rode on the shoulders of the tallest elf in the world, he was taller than anyone!

He missed his brothers. They were Arda's best ticklers! Being tickled by them was his third favorite thing.

His brother's also let him eat things outside of his "ditary requiments," and tossed him back and forth between them. That was his favorite thing. When they threw him through the air, he felt like he was flying! When they caught him, he knew he was safe, and not alone.

Erestor was not as fun, but he answered questions better than anyone. "Is Glorfindel's hair real gold?" Had made his brothers laugh. His ada had just answered "No, Estel, it is not."

Erestor replied, "No, Estel, for gold runs through mountains, like rivers and roots run through the earth. Glorfindel's hair grows from his head. It is also far softer and lighter than real gold, which makes it easier to carry upon his head. However, Glorfindel's hair is just as bright and beautiful as real gold, if not more so."

When Estel had asked his brothers and ada, "Why do snails have shells?" They had said "To protect them." When he asked why they didn't just wear armor, his brothers had said "Because they are too stupid to make real armor." His father had said, "because they have no hands to make armor." When he'd asked, "How do they make shells then," both his brothers and ada became quiet. When he asked "Can you make a shell," they'd asked him if he was hungry.

When he had asked Erestor, he'd said, "Snails have soft and easily harmed bodies Estel, so Iluvatar gave them the ability to form hard shells as their armor. How they do so is one of the mysteries of Iluvatar." When he'd asked his ada, "how does music come out of flutes," his ada had called for Erestor.

_Erestor knows everything,_ Estel thought with a sigh. But Erestor was almost always busy. His father had told him it would be so _all_ day today. Glorfindel and his brothers were away, and ada was with dwarves, whatever _they_ were. He should ask Erestor when he was done being busy.

Estel sat up and crossed his arms. He was tired of being sad! The manling tried to think of something else fun to do. He should do something else he couldn't do with any of the people he was missing.

His eyes lit up. His mouth curled into a wide smile. There was one thing he'd always wanted to do, something even his brothers wouldn't let him do.

Estel went to his closet and crawled through the secret passage into his ada's room. This was his favorite way to leave his own room. It was sneaky. So, it was fun.

Once he was there he exited his ada's room through his door. The elves, who heard him so leave, thought nothing of it. They assumed Elrond was leaving his room with his adopted son. They did not expect to hear their Lord's soundless steps. Those who knew better were distracted.

Lindir was rehearsing how he would explain Estel's disastrous day to his lord. The healer and his assistant were scrubbing away at the soiled tub and had pots of water loudly boiling to cleanse their towels with. Besides, they were all listening for a bell.

So, Estel slipped out. The manling went through hallways less frequented when guests were in the house. He knew he'd be stopped if he was seen. As fast as his almost four-year-old feet could carry him, he dashed to the one room he was not allowed in under any circumstances.

. . .

When Lindir left Glilenn and the kitchen, he went to the healers. He left them feeling much better than he had leaving the kitchen. Instead of striding, he strolled to Estel's room. The servant knew he would soon need to fully explain the manling's day to his Lord. So he used his walk to the child's room to plan how to best to do so. He reached the manling's room and opened the door.

His eyes flew open. The sound of the healer-summoning bell, which should have been reassuring, was emptied of its false promise. The room was empty.

Though his elf hearing assured Lindir neither the small breaths nor the small heart-beat were anywhere in the room, he searched it thoroughly. He only learned what he already knew. If Estel's usual caretakers had known of his disappearance, they would have thought of a few places to check.

Lindir did not know Estel. He also did not particularly want to go to any of those who did. It seemed he would have to though, because Estel was most certainly lost.

. . .

Estel stood in the "Hall of Weapons." His little mouth hung open. His eyes stared unblinking.

It was so . . . awesome. Swords, shields, helms, and spears of nearly every kind the elves ever made hung on the walls. Some swords were in richly detailed scabbards. Others shone in all their full naked, gleaming glory. These most caught Estel's attention. He wanted to get a better look at, and perhaps touch one.

The manling walked about the room. He gazed upon first one weapon, now another. To his disappointment, he found all hung high above his reach. Then Estel's eyes landed on the step ladder.

An elf had been shining all the Hall's artifacts in preparation for the tour their dwarf guests were to be given. The servant had used the ladder to remove and replace the artifacts hanging above his reach. He'd been called away to assist in another housekeeping emergency. Said emergency was taking a much longer time than first expected.

The elf had left the door open in his hurry. He had also left the stepladder standing alongside a wall filled with swords. A particularly beautiful and long blade hung directly above the ladder's top step, one without a scabbard.

Estel grinned. He climbed up the shaking ladder. It was made to hold elves, which meant it was built for the light and extremely talented at balancing.

It ceased to shake after Estel pulled himself up onto the top step. He paused to gaze down at the cold, marble floor below. He was even higher up now than he was on Glorfindel's shoulders.

The manling then turned and stared at his object of interest. His own reflection looked back at him from the blade's polished, steel surface. Estel reached out and pressed a fingertip to it. The cold, kiss of metal sent a shiver up his spine. For a moment, all was silent bliss.

A sound broke the silence. Estel yanked his hand away. He looked over his shoulder, eyes wide.

Two, deep, rather grumpy sounding voices were coming from beyond the door. They were speaking in a language Estel didn't understand. The manling crouched down and waited.

Two beings entered the hall. They were far shorter and stockier than any elf or man Estel had ever seen. Hair as long as his ada's, and thicker, hung down from their faces. The faces' expressions were deep scowls.

Estel swallowed. They had to be the visiting children of Aule. He wasn't supposed to be seen by strangers. These were the strangest strangers in all of Arda.

Estel tried to remain still. He barely breathed. The dwarves continued to walk through the hall and right toward him, grumbling to each other. Estel thought at them as hard as he could.

_Please go away! Please, please, Ada will be so angry I was in the Hall of Weapons _and_ seen by you!_

Just as the pair walked by him, one threw his arms out with an exclamation. The other rolled his eyes, which raised his gaze to the ceiling. The eyes stopped rolling when they locked with Estel's.

Estel leapt back. His hand reached out to steady himself. It caught a hold of the sword.

The child yelped, jerked forward, and toppled off his perch.

**Dun dun duuuuuuuuun! Sorry. I've always wanted to end one of my fanfics like that. **

**If you'll remember from the first chapter, Elrond did tell Lindir that Estel was ****_not _****to be seen by their guests. Elrond wants the chances of Souron finding out an heir of Isildur lives to be as slim as possible. Estel doesn't know why, but he does know that Elrond's rule for him is not simply "don't talk to strangers," but "don't be ****_seen_**** by strangers." **

**Reviews are highly appreciated and often responded to. **


	5. Chapter 5 Consequences of the Day

**I do not own the people and places in this story that were created by J.R.R. Tolkien. This includes Aragorn/Estel, Elrond, Lindir, Elrohir, Elladan, Legolas, Imladris, Rivendell, and Middle Earth. I have created some characters to fill our this story though. The aforementioned story is for entertainment purposes only, so please read and be entertained. :)**

"Lindir, where is my son?"

The musician and doorman had pulled his lord away from their guests, with just enough fear and strain in his face for Elrond to note it, and their guests not to. Elrond immediately followed his servant out. Neither spoke until they entered Elrond's study. Spells of silence lay upon its walls and door. So, delicate matters were more safely discussed within the room.

Elrond had long guessed what had to be discussed before they arrived. As soon as the door was shut behind them, the Lord of Imladris had turned and asked his question. Lindir now found the answer was sticking in his throat.

"My Lord Elrond . . , Estel is . . ." His mouth was still open, but nothing came out.

_"__Well,"_ Elrond pressed in an ice tone. "I commanded you to take care of my brother's descendent and heir! Where is he?"

"I found a suitable elf to watch over him in my place, my Lord Elrond."

"And what suitable elf did you leave my son with?"  
"Galasmaed, my lord, the gardener."

"And is he now safe with Galasmaed?"

"No, my lord, I did not find Estel with Galasmaed."

"Who has Estel?!"  
"Well, the gardener discovered the manling was hungry, so he gave the manling into the care of the kitchen staff."

"Who were extremely busy with dinner preparations for our unexpectedly early guests," Elrond cut in.

"Correct, my lord, which is perhaps why they overfed him."

"They overfed him?"

"Yes . . . and he became somewhat . . . ill."

_"__How ill?"_ Lord Elrond was grating his teeth now.

"Healer Agargol said the manling was much better after he and his assistant, Cuilbron, bathed him, and gave him a tonic of stomach-settler. Afterwards, Estel became sleepy. So Agargol had Cuilbron take the manling to his own room and place him in his own bed to sleep. I went to check on Estel there and his room was . . . empty."

"So you are saying, you left my son in the care of one of the gardeners, Galasmaed, who left him in the care of the overworked kitchen staff, who allowed him to overeat until he was ill, and then gave him to healer Agargol, who gave him to his assistant Cuilbron, who left Estel asleep in his own bed, but you did not find him there, and have no idea where he is at this moment?!"

"Yes . . . , my lord . . . This is what I am saying."

Elrond glared in fury and disbelief. Lindir grit his teeth and waited. Suddenly, a knock sounded from the door. While a smart rap, it was rather weak, and came from only about three feet off the floor.

Elrond strode to the door and threw it open. There the exact, smiling face he wanted to see beamed up at him. Behind it two, not-smiling, bearded faces glared.

Estel latched onto Lord Elrond's right leg and squeezed. "Here's ada! I knew where he was!"

Elrond's heart struggled in a sea of relief chopped up by waves of embarrassment. Two of his guests were looking on at the display. Both were giving him glares that asked, "_Why did we find your manling unsupervised?"_

Out loud the dwarf on the left said, "Lord Elrond, our kin apparently thought we needed more rest after our journey, and left us asleep in our rooms while they spoke with you in counsel. While we were trying to find our way to your counsel chamber to join the negotiations we came across this manling. He said you are his ada, and offered to show us where to find you."

Elrond cleared his throat. "Thank you for escorting him here. I humbly ask you not mention him to anyone else. I fear attempts upon him meant to humble me. I will speak with you and the rest of your kin as soon as I have put him back in bed myself, and left him under careful guard. In the meantime, you may speak to my chief counselor and steward, who have the necessary documents ready for you to peruse. Lindir, please escort our guests to the Council Chamber."

Lindir straightened and strolled quickly out the door. "Follow me honored masters," the elf exclaimed with far more sincere warmth in his voice than he had ever felt toward dwarves before.

The guests seemed to turn reluctantly to follow the elf. Estel raised a bandaged hand and waved. Both dwarves smiled back, and nodded their heads. Elrond didn't notice his son's hand, but raised an eyebrow at the warm expressions the dwarves' gave his son.

The door closed behind Lindir and their guests. Elrond looked down at Estel. Estel smiled sweetly up at him, a little too sweetly. Elrond knelt down without disturbing his son's hold on his leg. When he could meet Estel's grey eyes with his dark ones, he spoke.

"Didn't I tell you to stay with Lindir, Estel?"

Estel met his father's gaze in surprise. "He didn't want to stay with me!"

Elrond smiled sadly and continued. "And where did you meet our good guests?"

Estel squirmed and then asked, "Ada did you know that Aule made dwarves instead of Iluvatar? But Iluvatar gave them voices and wills of their own. He adopted them, just like you adopted me. Now they're his children too!"

"Yes, Estel. I knew that. Where did you meet Bana son of Barad and Garurt son of Garbar?"

Estel blinked up at his ada. His expression bore a slight resemblance to the one Lindir had worn a few minutes before. Then his little voice quavered forth.

"Are you angry with me for meeting the dwarves, ada?"

Elrond rolled his eyes, and sighed. "No Estel, I am not angry with you." Then he met Estel's gaze again with a wry half smiled, and tried asking another question. "Did you overeat today, Estel?"

"What?"

"Did you become sick after you ate a great deal more food than usual?"

"Yes."

"Why did you eat so much?"

"They kept giving me food!"

Elrond sighed more deeply, and drew Estel to his chest. He whispered into the dark-brown, tangled curls that covered his youngest child's head. _"I am sorry, my son. You will not be left alone like that again."_

Estel wrapped his arms around his ada's neck and squeezed. "It's okay ada."

Estel's father squeezed him back. Then Elrond drew away, and noticed his son's right hand. _"Estel!_ Why is your hand bandaged?!"

"Uhhhhh . . ."

. . .

"And then Garurt caught me and put me down. I tried to run away, but Garurt caught me and told me to settle down. Then Bana bandaged my hand. I asked if they were children of Aule, and they explained about being children of Aule _and_ Iluvatar. Then they asked me who my parents were. I told them I didn't have a nanneth anymore, but I had two brothers, an ada, a Glorfindel, and an Erestor. Then they asked me who was supposed to be watching me, and I told them first Lindir, then Galasmaed, then Glilenn, then Alphtithen, then Agargol, then Cuilbron, and then I was alone in my room. Then they asked me why I was here without anyone. So, I told them about waking up with no one in my room, and wanting to go to the Hall of Weapons, because I'd never been there before and always wanted to see it. Then they asked me who my Ada was. I told them he was you. Then they said they were looking for you, and wanted to find you more than ever. And I said I could take them to you, so I did. Are you mad?"

Elrond massaged his forehead while he listened to his youngest son tell him about his day. Estel was perched on his ada's lap, staring up at his face and waiting for an answer. Elrond finally mumbled out a reply.

"No, no, but you will have to be punished for fussing over taking a bath, jumping on your bed, going to the Hall of Weapons, climbing the ladder, and touching a sword."

"Awwww . . ."

A knock sounded at the door. Elrond let his hand fall to his side and called, "Come in!"

The door swung open. Two identical forms stepped into the doorway. Two, identical faces grinned. Estel grinned back.

"Elladan! Elrohir!"

The manling leapt from his ada's lap and zipped to the doorway. There he wrapped an arm around one leg from each of his brothers. They looked down at him and laughed. Elladan bent over and picked him up. Elrond watched with tired apathy.

"You are home early my sons, and yet not in time," The Lord of Imladris mumbled from behind his desk.

"Sorry about that father," Elrohir said with pitying eyes.

"We noticed the dwarves' pack animals in the stable," Elladan added, "But while we didn't intercept them, we did intercept someone else."

Both twins turned towards the hall outside the door. Another figure stepped into the light pouring through the study door. He was a slight elf, with long hair of the palest blond, and a tired, but wide smile.

"Legolas!"

Estel opened his arms and reached toward the royal silvan. The elf laughed and took the manling into his arms. Then Elrohir turned toward an only slightly surprised and too far gone for excitement, Elrond.

"I know this is still your night to do so, but can we and our new guest put our brother to bed tonight?"

Elrond nodded wearily. He had been putting Estel to bed since the boy's brothers left. Estel's own wide grin and pleading eyes showed he was as anxious for his brothers to put him to bed as they were to put him there. Not that the three of them would be sleeping anytime soon, but apparently Estel had already had a nap that day. The twins turned back toward their friend and brother. Estel looked up proudly into his best friend's face and said, "Legolas, I learned all about dwarves today!"

The last thing Elrond saw before the study door closed was the expression on the silvan's face. The half-elf did smile at that.

The next morning all three young elves stared blankly at the Lord of Imladris, who had just told them the story of Estel's day under new or no supervision. Elrohir broke the silence. "We must never speak of this again."

Both brothers and their father nodded. Legolas broke in. "Yet this will likely _happen _again. As the days of Arda darken, the demands upon your household will only grow, not lessen. How will you make sure Estel is always watched over with both care and love?"

Elrond poured himself a glass of wine as he replied. "I believe Estel needs a nurse."

Both twins blinked in surprise again, but after Legolas' eyes widened a grin broke over his face. "I know of one."

The End

**To find out who this nurse is and how she was received by Estel, read my other story, "Estel Get's A Nurse," but first please tell me what you thought about this story. **


End file.
